


March 8, 2017

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: What really happened before and after Barça scored 6x1 against PSG.





	1. Rough

Cristiano couldn’t believe it. He stood there, hands in his head, as Camp Nou exploded in cheering. 6 goals. Cristiano was sure that had to be the greatest comeback in Champion’s history!

From the moment people started arriving to watch the game, there was fear. Paris had handed Barça’s ass back to them with 4 goals not too long ago. And here they were, facing each other again. Cris had never felt so tense.

Leo had been tense as well. Cristiano had tried to cook him breakfast, but Leo wasn’t having it. Barça was this close from getting knocked out of the League, _everybody_ was tense. It took some convincing but Leo had some toast and juice, after all.

Leo always got quiet, that was something probably only Cris knew about him. Leo had arrived exhausted from training, Cris sitting on the couch when he walked in.

Leo let his body fall next to his boyfriend’s, his bag had been dropped somewhere near the door.

“Rough day?” Cris whispered, turning down the volume of the show he had been watching.

“Rough season” Leo whispered back, his eyes closed, his head resting against the couch. Cris smiled, passing his arm around Leo’s neck, the Argentinian sliding down so his head was tucked under Cris’ chin.

"How about some food? Then sleep?”

Leo nodded, sighing. But he didn’t move. Instead he turned to look at Cris. One of the great things about dating another footballer, is that Cris understood him. Cris understood what it felt like to be tired, to be _exhausted_ even.

Leo closed the distance between their mouths, his hand coming to hold Cris in place, his fingers on the back of his neck. Cris moaned slightly at how cold Leo’s fingers felt. Leo smiled through the kiss, allowing Cris to unzip his winter coat.

Leo put away his bag while Cris ordered pizza. They shouldn’t be eating this many carbs, but lately, Leo couldn’t care less. Though the end of their careers was nowhere in sight, they deserved it. Leo had been thinking way too much about retiring for his liking.

Cris had brought it up. Retiring. Cris was three years older than Leo, yet they had been playing football for pretty much the same amount of time. It got to a point that, no matter how much they love the sport, or how good they are at it, there had to be more to life, right?

They wanted to get married, have kids. They wanted to move to another place, away from the public eye. They knew it would happen, eventually. Maybe not now, but eventually.

Leo took a shower while they waited. It was still pretty early, so they took their time with eating and going to sleep. Leo knew he couldn’t run from the game the following day. Barça had lost terribly to PSG barely three weeks before and yet there they were.

At least, they were playing at home, that was the one thing that kept Leo going when the sun came up. That and Cris, of course. Cris had been Leo’s saviour since the beginning of the season. And Leo liked to think he was one for Cris as well. Both their clubs had been going through a lot and they had been there for each other.

And so they arrived at Camp Nou, the place looked like a volcano about to erupt. And, most days, if Barça’s situation wasn’t so critical, Leo would’ve enjoyed their noise and enthusiasm a lot more. Today, he just felt pressured.

Of course, until about two minutes into the game, when Suarez saved their ass from total humiliation.


	2. Whispered

Celebrating is always the best part. Most of Barça’s staff had invaded the pitch as if they had won the fucking championship. It certainly felt like it. They celebrated their place in the quarter finals as PSG left the pitch in complete shock. 100.000 people sang their anthem as tears of joy rolled down their cheeks. 

There were no jerseys being exchanged. Barça had just achieved what the world had said to be impossible, they had earned the right to be loud and  have fun. Cris was allowed into the pitch shortly after the game was officially over. He made his way to Leo, congratulating every Culé he passed by. 

When Leo turned around and saw him there, there was a smile on his face so big it made Cris want to drop to his knees right there. Leo hugged Cris, both hugging each other, walking back towards the tunnel. 

Leo was in desperate need of a shower and yet Cris kissed him multiple times. There were lots of pictures taken, laughter and singing. Cris suggested they went out for dinner, but Leo whispered to him he wanted them to be alone that night.

Leo still wanted to celebrate, but only with Cris. 


End file.
